Kwiat Shire
by Alfirin B
Summary: Niezapominajka Bracegirdle wiodła dość spokojne i raczej nudne życie, do czasu, gdy poznała Bagginsów z Bag End. Zaprzyjaźniając się z Frodem, Merrym, Pippinem i Samem mimowolnie stała się uczestniczką wydarzeń, które miały odmienić losy Śródziemia. AU.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Tłumy krewnych, których w większości Niezapominajka nie lubiła, tłoczyła się od paru godzin w małym pokoiku gościnnym. Nie wiedziała już, czy płacze ze smutku, tęsknoty, czy też z czystej frustracji, bo z każdym nowo przybyłym gościem pojawiało się więcej pustych słów pocieszenia i doprowadzających dziewczynkę do szału „wszystko będzie dobrze". Nie, wcale nie będzie dobrze- myślała. Z minuty na minutę ilość „gości" rosła, każdy chciał złożyć kondolencje biednej pani Bracegirdle. „To wielka tragedia, stracić męża i to w tak młodym wieku! Teraz biedaczka została sama z trójką dzieci, a wszystkie jeszcze małe. Czy ktoś już wie, dlaczego właściwie umarł? Zachorował? Ach tak..." Niezapominajka słyszała doskonale wszystkie rozmowy toczące się na korytarzu i miała ich już po dziurki w nosie. Wszyscy oblegali jej matkę w saloniku próbując ją pocieszyć, co niosło jedynie odwrotny do zamierzonego rezultat. O niej i jej rodzeństwie wszyscy jakby zapomnieli, tylko jakaś daleka ciotka spojrzała się na dzieci z politowaniem i dała każdemu po lizaku. Niezapominajka wcale nie miała zamiaru go jeść. W ogóle nie była głodna. W tej chwili jej największym marzeniem było, aby wszyscy zostawili ich wreszcie w spokoju i pozwolili jej w końcu podejść do mamy. Niestety, nie zanosiło się na to, aby zebrani prędko ich opuścili, więc dziewczynka postanowiła zajrzeć do pokoju młodszego rodzeństwa. Małe, ledwie trzyletnie szkraby, siedziały zapłakane i wystraszone na łóżku rozglądając się dookoła. Zupełnie nie wiedziały co się dzieje i czuły się bardzo zagubione. Niezapominajce aż serce się ścisnęło na ich widok. Ona sama miała dopiero 13 lat, ale swoje najwcześniejsze dzieciństwo spędziła z obojgiem rodziców, a wspomnienia ostatnich kilku lat wciąż były żywe w jej pamięci, ale co z nimi? Kiedy dorosną mogą wcale nie pamiętać ojca, jedynie jakieś pojedyncze mgliste wspomnienie może przetrwać próbę czasu. Oczy zaszły jej łzami i wybuchła płaczem, a razem z nią młodsze rodzeństwo. Usiadła na łóżku, mocno przytuliła brata i siostrę i tak trwali, aż do wieczora, gdy już ze zmęczonych i opuchniętych od płaczu oczu nie mogła wypłynąć ani jedna łza. Maluchy nie chciały puścić starszej siostry i ta została z nimi, dopóki nie zasnęły. Wcześniej zawsze czuwał przy nich ojciec opowiadając bajki na dobranoc i pilnując, czy które z nich nie zrzuci z siebie kołderki zasypiając. Niezapominajka zaszlochała przypominając sobie o tym. Szybko jednak uspokoiła się, nie chciała budzić rodzeństwa. Na niebie widać było już liczne gwiazdy, księżyc jeszcze nie wzszedł, a pod oknem kwitły astry w przepięknych odcieniach różu i fioletu. W ogródku warzywnym aż roiło się od słodziutkich truskawek i innych cudowności, które tylko czekały aby ich skosztować. Czerwcowy wieczór jak nigdy wydał się jej nie do zniesienia. Nie rozumiała, czemu świat wciąż tak ją zachwyca, dlaczego wciąż świeci słońce i księżyc i jakim prawem dzieci sąsiadów wciąż się śmieją i bawią w najlepsze, kiedy jej cały świat wali się w gruzy. To wcale nie było sprawiedliwe. Po dłuższej chwili wyszła cicho na korytarz. Dom opustoszał zupełnie, w wszechogarniającej ciszy dało się uchwycić tykanie zegara na drugim końcu domu. Powoli, jakby nie chcąc mącić spokoju, który po całym dniu zawitał do jej domu, dziewczynka przeszła korytarz zaglądając w każde uchylone drzwi.

Matkę znalazła w kuchni patrzącą nieobecnym wzrokiem na tylko sobie wiadome obrazy. Długo czekała na to, aż w końcu zwróci na nią uwagę. Wyciągnęła ręce ku córce i objęła ją mocno. Obie poczuły się lepiej, mając siebie nawzajem przy boku. W ich myślach wciąż pojawiało się wiele wizji, raniących wspomnień i pytań, na które nigdy nie poznają odpowiedzi, ale o ileż łatwiej jest stawić im czoła, gdy trwa przy tobie bliska osoba.

-Mamo, chcę żebyś wiedziała, że cokolwiek by się w życiu nie wydarzyło, ja zawsze będę przy tobie i że bardzo cię kocham.- wyszeptała nagle Niezapominajka.

-Wiem, kochanie, wiem. I ja bardzo cię kocham.- odparła czule kobieta mocniej przyciskając do siebie kochaną dziecinę, powoli kołysząc ją w ramionach. Czuła jak córka staje się coraz spokojniejsza, jej szybkie i płytkie oddechy wydłużyły się i pogłębiły, ręce przestały się trząść. Wiedziała, że to tylko chwilowe wytchnienie w nękającym ich od niedawna cierpieniu, a przecież czeka je jeszcze długa i wyczerpująca walka z rozpaczą i tęsknotą zakradającą się wciąż do ich serc. Nie była już w stanie rzec do córki czegokolwiek, choć wiedziała, że już niedługo będzie musiała powiedzieć jej o przeprowadzce. Nie zdoła sama jedna utrzymać tak dużego domu. Ale dziś już nie chciała przysparzać jej więcej bólu, nie, to może poczekać do jutra, pomyślała. Ucałowała dziewczynkę w czoło i posłała do łóżka.

Nazajutrz dzieci dowiedziały się o przenosinach, co spotęgowało tylko ich rozpacz. Wraz z utratą domu czuły, że tracą jedyną rzecz, która łączy je z przeszłością, a rozdział beztroskiego dzieciństwa zamyka się na dobre. Z jego sprzedaży otrzymali dość pieniędzy, aby kupić mały domek w Nad Wodą, który, choć przytulny, wcale nie przypadł dzieciom do gustu. Od tej pory musieli radzić sobie zupełnie sami. Jak to, niestety, często bywa, zapewnienia o „pomocy o każdej porze dnia i nocy", złożone zapewne pod wpływem emocji, okazały się tylko słowami rzuconymi na wiatr. Rodzina zmarłego od dawna nie ukrywała, że nie darzy jego małżonki sympatią, więc wcale nie kwapili się z pomocą, choć bliższe prawdy byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie pomagali w ogóle. Krewni pani Bracegirdle mieszkali daleko i nie należeli do zamożnych hobbitów, jednak ich pomoc w tych najgorszych miesiącach, choć niewielka, okazała się nieoceniona. Młoda wdowa parała się każdego możliwego zajęcia, aby tylko jej dzieciom żyło się lepiej. Po jakimś czasie wpadła na pomysł otworzenia własnego stoiska z warzywami. Miała rękę do roślin i niegdyś sąsiedzi chętnie kupowali od niej to i owo. Postanowiła powołać swoją wizję do życia i w niedługim czasie wśród licznych straganów w Nad Wodą pojawiło się nowe malutkie stoisko. Niezapominajka pomagała mamie przy nim jak tylko mogła, a gdy trochę podrosła, umiała prawie przez cały dzień siedzieć i pilnować stoiska i przy okazji sprzedać cały towar.

W pewne majowe przedpołudnie, dwa lata później, Niezapominajka zaczęła układać przyniesione warzywa. Słońce tego dnia lśniło wyjątkowo jasno, na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Pogoda idealna na długi spacer, ale z pewnością nie na układanie warzyw. Dziewczyna szybko się zmęczyła i skryła się przed słońcem pod daszkiem. Nie lubiła zostawać sama, cały ogrom obowiązków spadał wtedy na nią, ale jej rodzeństwo chorowało właśnie na ospę i mama musiała zostać z nimi w domu. Westchnęła ciężko i już miała z powrotem zabrać się do pracy gdy nagle wśród wszechobecnego gwaru wyłapała niezrozumiałe dla siebie słowa, które po krótkiej chwili zaczęły układać się w tekst jakiejś tajemniczej i nieznanej jej pieśni. Z zaciekawieniem zaczęła wypatrywać śpiewaka, ale o tej porze przy straganach aż roiło się od hobbitów i długą chwilę zajęło Niezapominajce wypatrzenie owego kogoś. Okazał się to być starszy jegomość, ubrany w imponującą kamizelkę ze złotymi guzikami. Widziała go już parę razy, czasem kupował u nich ziemniaki, ale nie wiedziała o nim nic poza tym. Hobbit zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to co dzieje się wokół niego i nucił wciąż swoją piosenkę. Słuchała jak urzeczona i próbował odgadnąć o czym mówi pieśń, gdy nagle mężczyzna przerwał i spojrzał się w jej stronę. Spoglądał jej prosto w oczy. Niezapominajkę przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, ale prawie natychmiast odwróciła wzrok i powróciła do układania kapusty na ladzie. Hobbit nie dał jednak za wygraną i podszedł do jej stoiska.

-Witaj, miła panienko! Czy byłabyś tak uprzejma mi powiedzieć, ile muszę zapłacić za jeden worek tych cudownych ziemniaków?- przybyły wskazał na ziemniaki leżące w ogromnej skrzynce koło lady. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie po to tu przyszedł. Dziewczyna ostatkiem sił powstrzymywała się, aby nie zapytać o czym mówiła jego pieśń i w jakim była języku. Była też ciekawa samej jego osoby, kim właściwie jest, dlaczego używał języka innego niż Wspólna Mowa, czy wie może coś niecoś o krainach za granicami Shire? Czy będzie miała na tyle odwagi, by zadać te wszystkie pytania kompletnie obcej osobie?

-Jeden grosz.- odparła nie mówiąc nic więcej.

-W takim razie poproszę jeden.- odrzekł hobbit i podał żądaną kwotę. Z ciekawością przypatrywał się dziewczynie pakującej kartofle do worka, na której twarzy można było wyczytać, że coś bardzo zaprząta jej myśli. Gdy już prawie kończyła i hobbit pogodził się już z myślą, że nie jest skłonna do rozmowy, doleciało go jej ciche pytanie.

-Czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, co to był za język, w którym śpiewał pan tę pieśń?- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i z niejakim rodzajem podziwu spojrzał się na dziewczynę.

-To język Elfów Wysokiego Rodu, nie sposób go dziś w Shire usłyszeć…

-Elfów?! Czyli oni naprawdę istnieją?!- przerwała mu Niezapominajka podekscytowana.- Och, wiedziałam to, wiedziałam!...- zamilkła nagle, speszona swoim nagłym wybuchem radości, którego świadkiem zapewne byli licznie tu zebrani sąsiedzi. Starszy hobbit uśmiechnął się do niej ponownie, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Coś w jej oczach, jakiś dziwny i radosny zarazem błysk, dał mu pewność, że ta młoda hobbitka różni się wielce od reszty swoich rówieśników. Niezapominajka z kolei zdała sobie sprawę, że ten niby przypadkowy przechodzień jest bardzo niepospolitym hobbitem. Nic nie dzieje się z przypadku, święcie w to wierzyła.

Tak oto Niezapominajka poznała samego Bilba Bagginsa, z którym po niedługim czasie się zaprzyjaźniła. Nie umknęło to uwadze wścibskich sąsiadów, którzy nie omieszkali o wszystkim powiadomić jej matki, radząc jej przy tym, aby lepiej powstrzymała córkę od wizyt w Bag End, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku dziewczyna już niedługo niechybnie zdziwaczeje, tak jak sam Baggins. Pani Bracegirdle raczej nic sobie z tego nie robiła, przeciwnie, cieszyło ją, że córka znalazła kogoś z kim może porozmawiać. Ona sam darzyła dużą sympatią pana Bagginsa i uważała, że jej kochana córeczka może się od niego nauczyć o wiele więcej niż od niej, a już od dziecka było widać, że jest zdolna i pojętna. I tak, prawie po każdym dniu pomagania matce, Niezapominajka gnała co sił do Bag End. Uwielbiała słuchać opowieści Bilba z wyprawy „tam i z powrotem" i prowadzić długie dyskusje na temat książek, które jej pożyczał. Była idealnym kompanem do rozmów, toteż Bilbo z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał jej wizyt. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci ojca zaczęła się znów uśmiechać i widzieć życie w jasnych barwach, tak jak kiedyś, gdy była młodsza. Pewnego dnia, ku jej radości, Bilbo oświadczył jej, że szuka kogoś do pomocy w domu. „To byłoby wprost idealne rozwiązanie dla mnie! Pracowałabym i jednocześnie byłabym cały dzień w Bag End!"- myślała. Za zgodą matki zaczęła pracować u pana Bagginsa, a dzięki dodatkowo zarobionym pieniądzom jej rodzinie żyło się teraz o wiele lepiej. Podczas swojej pracy zdążyła też poznać siostrzeńca Bilba, Froda Bagginsa i ich ogrodnika, Sama Gamgee, z którymi również szybko złapała nić porozumienia i nawiązała przyjaźń. Frodo był bardzo z charakteru do wuja podobny, ale daleko bardziej weselszy i lubujący się w sarkastycznych docinkach, które bawiły ją niezmiernie. Oboje uwielbiali czytać książki i włóczyć się bez celu leśnymi ścieżkami po Shire, co też często zdarzało im się robić, gdy nie miała akurat nic ważnego do zrobienia. Często we troje wraz z Bilbem rozmawiali o starych zapomnianych legendach i o wspaniałości królestw elfów i ludzi mieszkających daleko od ich cichego kraju. Sam również lubił przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowom, ale nie odzywał się wtedy prawie wcale, zbyt urzeczony opowieścią. Wiedział wszystko o tym co wzrasta w ziemi i nauczył Niezapominajkę wielu ciekawych i przydatnych rzeczy. Po paru miesiącach nie mogła się już obejść bez towarzystwa tej trójki, z dnia na dzień była coraz szczęśliwsza.


	2. I Niezwykłe przyjęcie

Wielkimi krokami zbliżała się zabawa z dawna oczekiwana, czyli 111-ste urodziny Bilba Bagginsa! „I 33-cie urodziny Froda" dodawała w myślach Niezapominajka, zasmucona faktem, że tak mało osób pamięta, że obchodzą urodziny tego samego dnia.

Poczta w Hobbitonie i Nad Wodą pękała w szwach od zaproszeń na zabawę i odpowiedzi na nie. Pani Bracegirdle wraz z rodziną również otrzymała zaproszenie. Podczas ostatnich tygodni przed 22 września wszyscy w okolicy żyli nadchodzącym przyjęciem, nikt nie potrafił mówić i myśleć o niczym innym. W stronę Bag End nadjeżdżały najróżniejsze wozy z prezentami dla gości i najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami. Bilbo nie przyjmował w tych napiętych dniach prawie nikogo, zbyt zmęczony przygotowaniami.

Któregoś wrześniowego ranka Niezapominajka zajrzała do skrzynki na listy i odkryła, że tak jak w poprzednich dniach, znów jest wypełniona po brzegi listami. Zajęło jej trochę czasu zanim wyjęła wszystkie, a co rusz wiatr porywał kilka z nich i biedna dziewczyna musiała gnać w dół drogi aby zdążyć je złapać, zanim wylądują na pobliskich drzewach. Była już porządnie zmęczona, gdy ku jej radości, na drodze w oddali dostrzegła Froda wracającego z porannego spaceru.

-Frodo!- krzyknęła- Frodo! Pomóż mi, błagam!

Wołanie Niezapominajki wyrwało go brutalnie z miłych rozmyślań i prędzej niżby sobie tego życzył, sprowadziło na ziemię. Spostrzegł w oddali małą figurkę dziewczyny na próżno próbującą schwycić wirujące w powietrzu wraz z liśćmi kartki. Najszybciej jak tylko mógł pokonał dzielący ich dystans i pomógł jej złapać listy. Po wszystkim usiedli wyczerpani pod drzewem, z którego Frodo przed chwilą zszedł przynosząc ostatnią zgubę.

-No, jak na dziś wystarczy chyba gimnastyki dla nas obojga.- odparł ze śmiechem Frodo.- Ile ich tu mamy? Jak myślisz, może ze sto?

-Myślę, że nawet i więcej. Zastanawiam się tylko jakim cudem ktoś zdołał je wszystkie upchnąć w tej małej skrzyneczce, chętnie poznałabym jego tajemnicę. Może wtedy udałoby mi się domknąć moją szafę.

-Ach, wy dziewczęta! Macie pewnie z tysiąc kreacji, przy czym w każdej wyglądacie przepięknie, a i tak wszystkie teraz rozpaczacie z powodu braku odpowiedniej sukni na zabawę. Byłem przed chwilą niedaleko młyna i co rusz widziałem jakąś hobbitkę biegnącą do krawcowej. Biedaczka przez najbliższy tydzień nie zmruży pewnie oka.- Frodo pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i spojrzał się na dziewczynę.

-Frodo Bagginsie, wkraczasz na niebezpieczny teren zaczynając rozmowę o ubraniach.- przestrzegła go chichocząc.- Ale chodźmy już, musimy przecież zanieść to wszystko twojemu wujowi.

Bilbo w tym czasie siedział w swoim gabinecie otoczony stertą starych map i ksiąg, które wertował przez ostatnie kilkanaście dni, teraz jednak leżały one chwilowo porzucone, jako że Bilbo przelał całą swoją uwagę na zimne, ale niemniej pyszne śniadanie.

Gdy ilość jedzenia na jego talerzu zaczęła niebezpiecznie się kurczyć, usłyszał od progu głośne wołanie.

-Panie Bilbo! Przyszła poczta!

Bilbo niechętnie ruszył się z krzesła. Bądź co bądź i tak musiałby to zrobić jeśli chciałby otrzymać dokładkę jajecznicy. Na korytarzu przed gabinetem czekali już Frodo i Niezapominajka z ogromem listów.

-Czyżby wciąż jeszcze nadchodziły odpowiedzi na zaproszenia?- spytał z niedowierzaniem.

-Najwidoczniej, wujku, ale podejrzewam, że to już jedne z ostatnich.

-I całe szczęście! Zanieście to jeśli możecie do mojego gabinetu. Gdzie to położyć? No tak, na biurku nie ma miejsca. Ale na podłodze znajdzie się jakiś wolny skrawek. I nie patrz tak na te papiery z przerażeniem, Niezapominajko! Sam to wszystko posprzątam, a ty, moja droga, przynieś mi więcej swojej jajecznicy. Czytanie to ciężka praca, po której robię się głodny.

Dziewczyna nałożyła resztkę jedzenia, która została na patelni i zaniosła je wraz z kubkiem parującej herbaty do pana Bagginsa, który jak tylko odebrał talerz z jej rąk, zamknął się na długie godziny w swojej samotni.

-Ach, i znów to samo! To się robi nawet bardziej niż niepokojące. Mam nadzieję, że po zabawie wszystko wróci do normy.- westchnęła Niezapominajka siadając przy stole w jadalni z grzanką w ręku.

-Nie przejmuj się tym aż tak bardzo, wiesz jaki czasem potrafi być Bilbo. Pomyśl, został już tylko tydzień! Tylko tydzień…- dodał Frodo zmienionym głosem, jakby do siebie i na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zatroskania, Niezapominajka jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi, wciąż chrupiąc swojego tosta.

-Wiesz, czasem bardzo się o niego martwię…- ściszył głos niemal do szeptu, a każde słowo wypowiadał z widocznym trudem.- Zawsze miał w zwyczaju żartować z poważnych rzeczy i już naprawdę nie wiem…- umilkł nagle, czując, że nie jest w stanie rzec nic więcej. Nie powinien był zaczynać tej rozmowy. Bilbo na pewno nie życzyłby sobie aby ktokolwiek oprócz niego i Gandalfa wiedział o jego sekretnym planie. A kto wie, może jednak to wszystko okaże się jednym wielkim żartem i wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej? Frodo spojrzał na drzewa szumiące za oknem i pomyślał o wszystkich ukochanych przez niego miejscach w Shire. Czy byłby w stanie je opuścić i wyruszyć w podróż wraz z wujem?

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Niezapominajka, potrząsając energicznie jego ramieniem, wyraźnie przy tym zaniepokojona.

-Czego nie wiesz?- zapytała również szeptem czekając w napięciu na odpowiedź.

Frodo otworzył usta, na które cisnęły mu się słowa „Tego, czy chce naprawdę opuścić Shire i czy byłbym w stanie wyruszyć wraz z Bilbem", ale zawahał się i odpowiedział jej w końcu tylko zdawkowym „Już nic" , wstał od stołu, odszedł najszybciej jak tylko mógł i wybiegł z domu, dla pewności, że nie będzie go szukać. Nie czuł się na siłach na dalsze ukrywanie prawdy przed przyjaciółką. Obawiał się, że już teraz mogła domyślić się zbyt wiele.

Dziewczyna pozostawiona samej sobie przy stole wciąż nie mogła otrząsnąć się z szoku. Nie wiedziała, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie próbowała nawet szukać Froda, wiedziała, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Liczyła na to, że może z czasem zmieni zdanie i wyjawi jej to, czego teraz o mało jej nie wyznał.

Frodo wrócił dopiero na obiad, nie wspominając słowem o porannej rozmowie, zaczął za to komplementować wyborne roladki z kurczęcia zrobione przez Niezapominajkę i jej olbrzymi talent kulinarny. Podczas posiłku zagadywał wujka i Niezapominajkę, po jego wcześniejszych zmartwieniach nie było śladu, twarz miał na powrót pogodną, a błękitne oczy jarzyły się dziwnym blaskiem.

Bilbo zdumiony dziwną wesołością siostrzeńca, zapytał się go o powód jego niespodziewanej radości.

-Och, Bilbo, czyżbyś już zapomniał o czym mi powiedziałeś z tydzień temu? Dziś wypada noc spadających gwiazd! Podniebne klejnoty zerwą się z błękitnego firmamentu i niczym deszcz zroszą naszą ziemię! Czy to nie cudowne? W takie noce dzieją się magiczne rzeczy! Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał was długo namawiać na to, abyście ze mną poszli?

-Wybacz mi, Frodo, mój chłopcze, ale nie czuję się na siłach. Od dawna porządnie się nie wyspałem, a dzisiaj będę miał może po temu okazję.- odparł Bilbo.

-Oglądanie gwiazd po nocach? Ale chyba nie o pustym żołądku? Na taką okazję najlepsze będą drożdżowe bułeczki ze śliwką!- wykrzyknęła podekscytowana Niezapominajka.

-Jak mniemam, to oznacza, że się zgadzasz?- upewnił się Frodo.

-A jakżeby inaczej!- dziewczyna z gracją wstała od stołu zabierając ze sobą brudne naczynia i pobiegła do kuchni podśpiewując cichutko.

Zapach drożdży i maślanej kruszonki roznosił się po całym domu wraz z radosnym śpiewem, wprawiając domowników w wyśmienity nastrój. Słońce wesoło zaglądało przez okno kuchni i delikatnie muskało twarz dziewczyny, która wydawała się teraz jakby skąpana w złotym blasku i rozjaśniała swoją osobą cały dom. Miękkie ciasto było ustępliwe i Niezapominajka odkryła, jak cudownie jest w nim zanurzyć palce.

Gdy przykrywała misę z masą ściereczką usłyszała znajomy głos dobiegający z ogrodu. Dziewczyna słysząc go zostawiła ciasto do wyrośnięcia i wybiegła prędko na zewnątrz. Sam właśnie przycinał kwiaty pod oknem saloniku.

-Witaj, Samie! Jakiż przepiękny dzień dziś mamy, prawda?

-A no, prawda, Niezapominajko! I wiatr tak pięknie śpiewa wśród tych starych drzew, słyszysz?

-Słyszę!- odpowiedział ktoś zanim Niezapominajka zdążyła otworzyć usta. Frodo w paru susach znalazł się przy nich, o mało nie wpadając w rabatki, ku wielkiemu przerażeniu Sama.

-Dzień dobry, Samie!

-A bardzo dobry, żeby pan wiedział, panie Frodo!

-A będzie jeszcze lepszy, Samie, jeśli zechcesz potowarzyszyć nam dziś wieczorem przy oglądaniu spadających gwiazd, taka okazja nie trafia się codziennie.

Sam otworzył szeroko zdumione oczy i po chwili aż podskoczył z radości.

-Naprawdę, chce pan żebym z wami poszedł?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

-Oczywiście, głuptasie! Jeśli nie przekonałem cię należycie, to myślę, że zrobią to lepiej bułeczki ze śliwkami, które piecze nam Niezapominajka.

-Bułeczki?- Sam już całkiem się rozmarzył, wyobrażając sobie pełny kosz rumianych i okrągłych smakołyków z kruszonką.

-Och! Moje bułeczki!- wykrzyknęła Niezapominajka i pognała do kuchni, w której ciasto pod jej nieobecność próbowało wydostać się z misy na stół. Frodo i Sam roześmiali się serdecznie.

Przed zmierzchem Niezapominajka wróciła na chwilę do domu. Zabrała z sobą wielki kosz piknikowy, do którego pani Bracegirdle włożyła córce trochę jabłek i szarlotki. Gdy ściemniło się prawie całkowicie, dziewczyna wróciła do Bag End. Sam i Frodo pomogli jej zapakować resztę jedzenia i po chwili byli już gotowi do wyjścia. Cała trójka wspięła się na szczyt Pagórka, rozłożyli koc i usiedli wyczekując. Księżyc był w nowiu, toteż gwiazdy na nocnym niebie były nadzwyczaj wyraźne.

Zdążyli zjeść już połowę wiktu, gdy rozpoczęła się istna iluminacja. Zaczęło się od małej gwiazdki, która rozcięła niebo niczym strzała, a za nią, jak na komendę, poczęły spadać inne. Hobbitom wydało się, że oto został im zesłany złoto-srebrny deszcz. Wyraz oniemienia malował się na ich twarzach, krótkie błyski zdawały się ze zwielokrotnioną siłą odbijać w ich oczach.

-Jeśli upatrzymy sobie odpowiednią gwiazdę i pomyślimy życzenie, to być może zostanie ono spełnione.- głos Froda raptownie przerwał błogą ciszę. Niezapominajka i Sam wzdrygnęli się, jakby oboje zostali przebudzeni z głębokiego snu. Spojrzeli się w górę. Tysiące małych punkcików co chwila ruszało na spotkanie ziemi, ale jak wybrać ten odpowiedni? Niezapominajka zacisnęła mocno pięści, jak zawsze robiła, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiała, wzrokiem przeczesując ciemność. W końcu jej wzrok przyciągnął niepozorny mały punkt, który w porównaniu do innych, opuszczał się w dół bardzo ospale. Sam również upatrzył sobie swoją gwiazdę, o czym powiadomił swoich towarzyszy.

-I jakie miałeś życzenie, Sam?- spytał się Frodo z ciekawością.

-Swoich życzeń nie powinno się wyjawiać, bo inaczej się nie spełnią… Przynajmniej tak słyszałem…- odpowiedział nieśmiało Sam.

-Naprawdę tak jest? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo i szczerze mówiąc, nie wierzę w to. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to życzyłem sobie, aby kiedyś porwała mnie droga, poniosła mnie w nieznane i nieodkryte miejsca, zachwyciła wielkością tego świata…- odrzekł z powagą Frodo.

Sam nie do końca pewien, czy rzeczywiście może zdradzić swoje marzenie, trochę ociągał się z odpowiedzią, ale w końcu przemówił prawie niesłyszalnym szeptem, bojąc się najpewniej niespełnionego życzenia:

-Życzyłem sobie zobaczyć kiedyś prawdziwego elfa…- fala czerwieni zalała okrągłą twarz Sama i biedny chłopak umilkł na parę minut.

Oboje spojrzeli wyczekująco na Niezapominajkę, która już miała odpowiedzieć, ale nagła zmiana nastąpiła w jej sercu. Jeszcze przed chwilą za wszelką cenę chciała wiedzieć, czego dziś rano nie chciał powiedzieć jej Frodo, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że pragnie zupełnie czegoś innego. Spojrzała się w gwiazdy, a potem wolno obróciła wzrok w stronę przyjaciół. Uśmiech mimowolnie zagościł na jej ustach. Wiedziała już co im odpowie.

-Chciałabym, żebyśmy za wiele lat znaleźli się tutaj znowu razem i abyśmy byli tak samo szczęśliwi jak dzisiaj.

-Jestem pewny, że tak właśnie będzie.- powiedział Frodo, po czym usiedli wszyscy na ziemi obserwując niebo w milczeniu.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

-Niezapominajko, gdzieś ty się podziała? Zaraz wychodzimy!

-Jeszcze chwilkę, mamo!- Niezapominajka siedziała przed lustrem próbując wpleść we włosy seledynowe wstążki.

-Lepiej się pośpiesz, nie chcesz się chyba spóźnić?- odpowiedziała matka wchodząc do jej pokoju. Córka momentalnie odwróciła się w jej stronę, wpatrując się w nią uważnie swoimi piwnymi oczyma. Wstążki delikatnie spływały na jej ciemnobrązowe loki okalające śniadą twarz, która teraz jednak wydawała się niezdrowo blada. Matka troskliwie objęła córkę i poprawiła niesforny kosmyk zsuwający się jej do oczu.

-Kochanie, jesteś cała blada! Za bardzo przejmujesz się tym przyjęciem, niepotrzebnie zresztą. Wyglądasz przepięknie… Jakbyś była elfem, a nie hobbitem…

-Mamo!- wykrzyknęła Niezapominajka, zakłopotana całą sytuacją. W oczach matki dostrzegła łzy wzruszenia.- Chodźmy już.- dodała nie patrząc się w jej stronę, nie chcąc ciągnąć dalej kłopotliwej rozmowy.

Przed domem czekały już bliźnięta, Marigold i Mat, wyraźnie zniecierpliwione. Na widok matki i siostry zaczęły skakać z radości i rwać się do wyjścia, ciągnąc obie za rękę w stronę drogi. Niezapominajka spojrzała na nich smutno i westchnęła głęboko, dając się wyprowadzić za furtkę.

-Wiem, o czym myślisz, Niezapominajciu.- zagadnęła pani Bracegirdle, gdy byli już na drodze.- I naprawdę nie musisz się o to martwić. Wiem dobrze jak czekałaś na ten wieczór…- spojrzała się w stronę młodszych pociech. Marigold właśnie zniknęła za zakrętem chowając się przed bratem, który gonił ją z wielkim żukiem w ręku, a jej pisk było pewnie słychać w promieniu kilku mil.- Aż strach pomyśleć, co mogliby narobić na zabawie! Ale dziś ja się nimi zajmę, będziesz mogła się bawić do białego rana.

-Ale… mamo…- Niezapominajce zabrakło słów odpowiedzi. Była taka szczęśliwa.- Och, dziękuję ci, mamusiu! Dziękuję z całego serca!- wykrzyknęła wesoło i uściskała mamę.- Na pewno dasz sobie radę sama? –spytała z troską, gdy już uwolniła ją z uścisku.

-Na pewno! A teraz biegnij już! Na co czekasz? Powiedz tylko temu swojemu niesfornemu rodzeństwu, aby już dalej nie uciekali!

Niezapominajce nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Po paru chwilach zniknęła matce z oczu, a ta uśmiechnęła się do siebie szeroko. Już dawno nie widziała jej tak radosnej.

W bramie wszystkich gości witał Bilbo we własnej osobie i wręczał każdemu podarek. Niezapominajce trafił się misternej roboty złoty naszyjnik z wyjątkowej urody bursztynem, który też natychmiast założyła.

Ogrom potraw, ozdób no i oczywiście hobbitów wprost oszałamiał. Wszechobecny gwar i wesoła muzyka sprawiały, że na twarzy zdecydowanej większości zebranych zagościł uśmiech. Dziewczyna zaczęła szukać znajomych twarzy, ale wśród takiego tłumu trudno było znaleźć kogokolwiek. Nagle poczuła jak ktoś chwycił ją za ramię. Odwróciła się prędko w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła radośnie.

-Frodo Baggins! Wszystkiego najlepszego! Nareszcie 33-cie urodziny! Nawet nie wiem, czego mogłabym ci życzyć! Taka uczta jest zdecydowanie najlepszym, co mógłbyś sobie wymarzyć. Nawet do jutra wszystkiego nie spróbujemy!- odparła wpatrując się w olbrzymi tort z tyloma świeczkami na szczycie, że wydawał się płonąć. Ognista łuna zalała urodzinowe drzewo i patrzącym na nie mogło się zdawać, że trawi je ogień.

-Dziękuję za pamięć!- odpowiedział, próbując przekrzyczeć liczne głosy.- Prześlicznie dziś wyglądasz, Niezapominajko… Widzę, że spodobał ci się naszyjnik, który dla ciebie wybrałem?

-Ty go dla mnie wybrałeś?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

-Od razu, gdy Bilbo mi go pokazał, pomyślałem, że tobie się spodoba.

-Czy mi się podoba? Frodo, ten naszyjnik dla mnie jest piękniejszy niż wszystkie krasnoludzkie klejnoty! Chyba potrafisz czytać innym w myślach!

-Zmarnowałem z tobą już tyle popołudni, że wypadałoby się tej sztuki nauczyć, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ciebie, nieprawdaż?- oboje wybuchli śmiechem.

-Czy byłabyś tak uprzejma, droga panno Niezapominajko i zaszczyciła mnie tańcem?- zapytał Frodo gdy skończyli obfity deser.

-Z miłą chęcią.- odrzekła i dała się porwać Frodowi w tłum hobbitów. Tańcząc wpadli na Merry'ego Brandybucka wirującego z Estellą Bolger, który pomachał im wesoło.

Gdy nie mieli już siły na ani jeden piruet więcej, postanowili odnaleźć Merry'ego. Nie zajęło to wcale dużo czasu, bo tak jak przypuszczali, znajdował się przy stole z przekąskami i razem z młodszym kuzynem, Pippinem, opychali się winogronami.

-Frodo, kuzynie! Najlepsze życzenia!- podszedł do Froda i uścisnął go mocno.- Witaj, panno Bracegirdle! Wyglądasz dziś olśniewająco! Wszystkie fajerwerki Gandalfa wydają się być ledwie iskierką, gdy patrzę na ciebie!- zwrócił się do Niezapominajki, która słysząc jego komplement oblała się płomiennym rumieńcem.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego Frodo!- wykrzyknął Pippin wieszając się Frodowi u szyi. Po chwili jednak puścił go, jakby czymś zaniepokojony. Frodo spojrzał na niego przejęty, chłopiec wydawał się być czymś bardzo zasmucony, łzy powoli nachodziły mu do szeroko otwartych oczu. Frodo widząc to, objął go mocno, próbując go uspokoić.

-Pip, już dobrze, jestem przy tobie. Powiedz mi, co się stało?- zapytał się go z troską.

-Bo… bo… Teraz już jesteś dorosły i nie będziesz chciał z nami spędzać czasu…- łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach i malec rozpłakał się serdecznie, a Frodo z trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Wziął kuzyna na ręce i z najpoważniejszym wyrazem twarzy, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać, spojrzał Pippinowi prosto w oczy.

-Peregrinie Tuku, toż to jakiś nonsens! Oczywiście, że będę chciał z wami spędzać czas! To, że ktoś kończy 33 lata nie oznacza, że nagle odcina się od młodszych członków rodziny! Będę się bawił z tobą tak jak dawniej, jeśli o to się martwiłeś. No już! Wycieraj nos i uśmiechnij się! Są moje urodziny i nie życzę sobie na nich żadnego smutku!

Pippin uśmiechnął się przez łzy i niezdarnie wyskoczył z ramion Froda na ziemię, która znów wydawała mu się przyjaznym miejscem.

-Wcale nie myślałem o zabawie, mam przecież 11 lat!- odpowiedział z dumą.- Ale to bardzo dobrze, że jednak dalej będziemy przyjaciółmi.- pokiwał poważnie głową.

Nagle wszystkie światła w altanie zgasły, a fajerwerki do tej chwili przyozdabiające niebo zniknęły. Wzbił się ogromny kłąb dymu, który przybrał kształt góry, u której szczytu wykwitały zielone i czerwone płomienie. Gwar ucichł w jednej chwili. Wszyscy z zapartym tchem czekali na to, co wydarzy się dalej. Spośród płomieni wyłonił się czerwono-złocisty smok, z hukiem mknąc ku zebranym. Pippin nienaturalnie zbladł, ale nie dawał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo się bał. Niezapominajka odnalazła jego drobną dłoń i uścisnęła ją mocno. Chłopiec momentalnie się rozluźnił i spojrzał z wdzięcznością w stronę dziewczyny. Cała czwórka kucnęła i patrzyła, jak smok raz po raz zatacza koła nad zebranymi. W końcu odfrunął niczym wicher i pękł Nad Wodą.

Wtedy Bilbo dał znak, że już czas kolacji. Strach opuścił wszystkich i hobbici podnieśli się z ziemi. Wybrani spośród gości zostali zaproszeni na rodzinny obiad w altanie. Oprócz krewnych Bilba i Froda znaleźli się tam również ich najbliżsi przyjaciele, toteż zarówno Gandalf jak i Niezapominajka mieli tam swoje miejsca.

Po wspaniałej uczcie nadeszła pora na przemówienie. Z początku podobało się ono większości zebranych gości, ale po czasie przestali ją rozumieć, a gdy Bilbo określił liczbę zebranych mianem grosu, wielu z nich poczuło się oburzonych. Zniecierpliwieni oczekiwali końca przeciągającej się w nieskończoność mowy. Ale Bilbo ciągnął dalej. Wszyscy obawiali się, że będzie chciał coś zaśpiewać albo zadeklamować, nie doszło jednak ani do jednego ani do drugiego. Bilbo zrobił natomiast małą pauzę. Oświadczył, że ma zamiar ich opuścić. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył pojąć, o co w tym właściwie chodzi, Bilbo zeskoczył z krzesła, na którym wygłaszał przemowę i zniknął w oślepiającym blasku. Cały gros hobbitów osłupiał i wszędzie zaległa głucha cisza. Po chwili, jak jeden mąż, wszyscy Bagginsowie, Boffinowie, Bolgerowie, Tukowie, Brandybuckowie, Bracegirdle'owie i inni zaczęli gadać jednocześnie.

-Co się stało? Gdzie się podział Bilbo? Gdzie jest Frodo?- wyrzucał z siebie pytanie za pytaniem Merry, rozglądając się przy tym w poszukiwaniu kuzyna. Wziął Pippina za rękę i pociągnął go w głąb gadającego i oburzonego tłumu krewnych.

Niezapominajka chyba jako jedyna w pobliżu milczała, zbyt zaskoczona i zadziwiona tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Wzrokiem odszukała Froda. Wciąż siedział na swoim miejscu obok pustego krzesła Bilba. Nagle jasne stało się dla niej to, czego jeszcze niedawno nie chciał jej powiedzieć Frodo. Bilbo odszedł na dobre i już nie wróci w te strony. Zasmuciła się przez to wielce. Już nigdy żadnych opowieści i elfickich pieśni! Ale zmartwiła się jeszcze bardziej myśląc o Frodzie. Przecież nie ma teraz nikogo! Najpierw stracił rodziców, a teraz Bilbo go opuszcza. Zapłakała cicho. Nie wiedziała, co to wszystko ma oznaczać.

W tym samym czasie Bilbo był już gotowy do opuszczenia Bag End.

-Czy wszystko gotowe?- zapytał się trzech krasnoludów, którzy wybiegli przed chwilą z pokojów.

-Wszystko gotowe!- odpowiedzieli.

-A więc w drogę!- Bilbo wyszedł przez frontowe drzwi.- Znów w drogę z krasnoludami. Tęskno mi było do tego od tak wielu lat! Żegnaj!- powiedział patrząc się na swój stary dom.- Żegnaj, Gandalfie!- zwrócił się do czarodzieja stojącego w drzwiach.

-Do widzenia Bilbo. Bądź ostrożny. Jesteś chyba już dość stary i może też dość rozumny.

-Nie martw się o mnie. Jestem teraz taki szczęśliwy! Ale proszę cię, miej oko na Froda…

-Już raz ci to przyrzekłem, Bilbo.

-Tak, tak, wiem. Ale prosiłbym cię również, abyś w miarę twoich możliwości miał też oko na Niezapominajkę. To dobra dziewczyna i choć nigdy jej tego nie mówiłem, to przez te dwa lata stała się mi bardzo droga… Jest zupełnie niepodobna do reszty hobbitów…Ona też dobrze zaopiekuje się Frodem… Pilnuj ich oboje, Gandalfie!

-Obiecuję ci to, mój drogi Bilbo.- Gandalf uśmiechnął się do hobbita. Bilbo westchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

-Zdejmujesz mi kamień z serca! Ale wybiła godzina. Wreszcie mnie znów nogi niosą.- dodał i z cichutkim śpiewem zanurzył się w noc.

Gandalf jakiś czas patrzył za nim w ciemność.

-Żegnaj, Bilbo kochany, do zobaczenia.- szepnął i wszedł z powrotem do środka.

Po niedługiej chwili do Bag End wbiegł zdyszany Frodo.

-Poszedł, prawda?- zapytał.

-Tak. Poszedł wreszcie.

-Łudziłem się aż do teraz, że to tylko żart. Jaka szkoda, że nie przyszedłem szybciej, aby się z nim pożegnać!

-Myślę, że on wolał wymknąć się po cichu.- odparł Gandalf.- Ale nie martw się o niego, nic mu już nie grozi. Zostawił dla ciebie paczuszkę. Znajdziesz w niej testament i inne dokumenty i, o ile się nie mylę, złoty pierścień.

-Pierścień!- wykrzyknął Frodo.- Więc i jego mi zostawił? Ciekaw jestem dlaczego. No, może przyda mi się ten dar.

-Może tak, a może nie. Nie używałbym go na twoim miejscu. Strzeż go pilnie i trzymaj go w tajemnicy! Teraz idę już spać.

Frodo jako pan domu pożegnał wszystkich gości i późno w nocy wrócił do domu. Pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia długo nie mógł zasnąć. Pan na Bag End, oto kim teraz jest. Na razie musi się wyspać. Jutro raczej nie będzie przyjemnym dniem.


	3. II Babka cytrynowa i problemy

Ranek przyniósł ze sobą ołowiane chmury i tłum nieproszonych hobbitów w Bag End. Niezapominajka bezskutecznie próbowała dostać się do drzwi, gdzie udało jej się dojrzeć Froda. Cienie pod oczami i znużony głos zdradzały nieprzespaną noc. Wszędzie dało się słyszeć poirytowane i podniesione głosy przybyłych w kółko domagające się wyjaśnienie wczorajszej sytuacji.

-Pan Bilbo Baggins wyjechał. O ile mi wiadomo – na zawsze.- odpowiedź Froda, choć tak oczywista dla Niezapominajki, była dla niej dużym wstrząsem. Potwierdziły się jej najgorsze podejrzenia. Z wyrazem niedowierzania zmieszanego z rozpaczą spojrzała na Froda, który przypatrywał się jej od dłuższego czasu. Skinieniem przywołał ją do siebie i zaprosił do środka. Wraz z nią do wnętrza weszło sporo innych osób, dla których Bilbo zostawił po „słówku".

-Bilbo zostawił coś dla ciebie, Niezapominajko.- odparł Frodo podając jej starą, wręcz rozsypującą się książkę w brązowej, wytartej oprawie. Dziewczyna ujęła książkę i wręcz z nabożną czcią pogładziła ją po okładce.

-„O smokach, elfach, trollach i innych stworach"- odczytała już ledwo widoczny tytuł i przewróciła parę pierwszych kartek, by już po chwili natknąć się na karteczkę wetkniętą między stronnice. Powoli wyjęła ją i przeczytała na głos:

-Dla panienki Niezapominajki Bracegirdle, na pamiątkę wspólnych pogawędek- od Bilba.- zamilkła na chwilę, próbując opanować wzruszenie.- To moja ulubiona książka… I drugi wspaniały prezent, którego w ogóle się nie spodziewałam, a jednak… a jednak wolałabym, aby Bilbo znów tu był. Czy on naprawdę odszedł?- zapytała. Frodo przez dłuższy czas w milczeniu wpatrywał się w kręcącą się nieopodal Lobelię, w końcu zwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

-Tak.- odpowiedział cicho. Przez chwilę jego twarz wydawała się być przepełniona bólem i goryczą, a błękitne oczy zalśniły nagle w półmroku. Ale chwila słabości minęła i Frodo na powrót stał się opanowany i uśmiechając się uprzejmie, aczkolwiek nieszczerze, zajął się innymi gośćmi próbującymi handlować między sobą w sieni.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Fale wiosennej ulewy zalewały okolicę, wszyscy rozsądni hobbici siedzieli teraz w ciepłych i suchych norkach popijając poranną herbatkę. W taką pogodę nikt raczej nie spodziewał się gości, jakież więc było zdziwienie Fredegara Bolgera, gdy usłyszał energiczne kołatanie do drzwi. Za drzwiami stała przemoczona do suchej nitki uśmiechnięta promiennie Niezapominajka, która nawet nie pytając o pozwolenie weszła do holu. Z długich włosów i płaszcza kapała woda, jak gdyby właśnie przebyła wpław rzekę, ale szeroki uśmiech wciąż nie opuszczał jej twarzy.

-Przyniosłam dla was babkę cytrynową! Nie mogłam czekać do końca tej ulewy, dzisiaj nawet nie ma co liczyć, że się skończy! Świetna urodzinowa pogoda, nie ma co! Ale jest jeszcze ciepła, chodźmy ją pokroić! Mam nadzieję, że nie zjedliście zbyt dużo na śniadanie, chociaż w twoim przypadku każda ilość jedzenia jest zbyt małą, Grubasie.- Niezapominajka zachichotała i z wdzięcznością przyjęła suchy ręcznik, który znalazł dla niej Fredegar.

Nagle do holu wparowała Estella Bolger, a widząc Niezapominajkę podbiegła do niej i nie zważając na jej stopień przemoczenia uściskała ją z radością i długo nie wypuszczała przybyłej z ramion.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochana! Obawiałam się, że ta okropna pogoda zatrzyma cię w domu, ale ciebie nawet najazd goblinów by nie powstrzymał, prawda? 34 lata! Kiedy to minęło? Ale, ale! Jak zwykle zapominam o gościu i daję się ponieść mojemu gadulstwu! Chodźmy zjeść to cudo!

Po niedługiej chwili ciasto było już wspomnieniem i cała trójka z zadowoleniem wygrzewała się przy kominku w bawialni. Deszcz monotonnie uderzał w okna, a wiatr porywał z ziemi przegniłe liście, które wciąż jeszcze leżały wkoło po niedawnej zimie. Niezapominajka z westchnieniem zadowolenia zbliżyła się do ognia pragnąc się ogrzać i wysuszyć do końca.

-Nie ma nic lepszego niż taki ogienek po przedzieraniu się przez fale ulewy! Patrząc na tę pogodę przestaję już nawet żałować, że w tym roku nie wyprawiam żadnego przyjęcia.

-W zeszłym roku kwiecień był cudny i ciepło było jak w czerwcu. Miałaś wtedy wspaniałe przyjęcie! Pamiętasz jak ścigałyśmy się z chłopcami do „Zielonego Smoka"? Byłyśmy tam pierwsze, a oni sapali gdzieś w oddali! A potem te lampiony, które dla nas przygotowałaś! Nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widziałam! Miałam wrażenie, że jeśli odlecą wystarczająco wysoko, to staną się kolejnymi gwiazdami!- Estella całkiem dała się ponieść magii wspominania i zarówno myślami jak i duchem była na zabawie urodzinowej z przed roku. Rozmarzonym wzrokiem krążyła po pokoju i mimowolnie uśmiechała na myśl drogich jej wspomnień.

-I Merry poprosił mnie wtedy do tańca… On tak cudownie tańczy…- Estella zarumieniła się delikatnie i umilkła na parę chwil. Niezapominajka z ciekawością patrzyła na tą subtelną i wręcz niezauważalną zmianę jaka w niej zaszła i w głębi serca radowało ją to wielce. Merry nigdy nie pisnął nawet słówka na ten temat, ale ona dobrze wiedziała, że po cichu uważa ją za najpiękniejszą hobbitkę w całym Shire. Dziwiła się tylko, że ani jedno ani drugie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z sympatii jaką się darzą. Estella wychyliła się ze swojego fotela i spojrzała się w stronę sporego wiklinowego kosza, który jej przyjaciółka przyniosła ze sobą. Starała się dojrzeć co jeszcze się w nim kryje, ale był przykryty białą ściereczką.

-Co tam jeszcze przed nami chowasz? Drugą porcję tej wspaniałej babki, mam nadzieję?

-Och, widzisz, całkiem zapomniałam! Mam jeszcze po małym drobiazgu dla was i parę innych dla chłopców.- mówiąc to podniosła koszyk i zaczęła w nim szperać.

-Dla ciebie, kochana Estello, wyhaftowałam apaszkę.- rzekła wręczając prezent.

-Jest w niezapominajki!- wykrzyknęła.- Istny majstersztyk! Masz prawdziwy talent, mówiłam ci to już kiedyś?- Niezapominajka odpowiedziała jej przepięknym uśmiechem i zwróciła się w stronę Fredegara.

-Dla ciebie, mój drogi, też coś wyhaftowałam, mam nadzieję, że ci się przydadzą.- powiedziała wręczając mu misternie zdobione szelki do spodni.- Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak po tym pamiętnym obiedzie w Bag End pękły ci twoje szelki, więc teraz uszyłam ci dłuższe i mocniejsze.

-Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś piękniejszego! No, może z wyjątkiem samej twórczyni…- pulchna twarz Fredegara przybrała kolor głębokiej czerwieni, gdy skrzyżowali spojrzenia.

-Czyli, że się podoba, tak? Cieszę się…- twarz dziewczyny stężała, a wzrok powędrował ku podłodze. Miła atmosfera prysła. Niezapominajka niezdarnie udała się w stronę fotela, a Grubas, najwidoczniej zadowolony z siebie, udał się na chwilę do kuchni. Niezapominajka odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą.

-Twój braciszek od dłuższego czasu dziwnie się zachowuje, nie jest już tym samym Grubasem, którym był jeszcze rok temu. Martwi mnie to… Wiesz może dlaczego tak jest?

-Nie wiesz?- zachichotała Estella.- Naprawdę nie wiesz, dlaczego tak się zachowuje w twojej obecności? Chyba naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jakie piorunujące wrażenie wywierasz na młodych mężczyznach w całej Zachodniej Ćwiartce, a już chyba największe na naszym Grubasku…

-O czym ty pleciesz? Chyba nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli…- odpowiedziała całkiem zdezorientowana.

-Nie, doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię, tylko nie chcesz się z tym pogodzić.- Estella spojrzała się na nią współczująco i pogłaskała roztrzęsioną przyjaciółkę po głowie.- A prawda jest taka, że Fredegar zakochał się w tobie po uszy… Nie gap się tak na mnie tymi twoimi oczyma! To pewne! Sam mi się do tego niedawno przyznał. Uwierz mi, próbowałam mu powiedzieć, że dla ciebie nigdy nie będzie kimś więcej jak tylko przyjacielem, ale wiesz jaki on jest. Nie zwraca w ogóle uwagi na to, co mówię i już układa sobie plany, jak ci zaimponować. Nie zazdroszczę ci, wcale a wcale!

Niezapominajka przyciągnęła kolana do twarzy i ukryła ją w fałdach spódnicy tłumiąc głośny jęk i okrzyki złości. Czuła się kompletnie zażenowana. Zdarzyło się jej już parę razy być obiektem czyichś uczuć, ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkało ją to ze strony przyjaciela. Świadomość tego, co czuje do niej Fredegar była po prostu nie do zniesienia. Bardzo go lubiła, był z niego poczciwy hobbit, ale gdy tylko wyobraziła sobie samą siebie u jego boku, zimny dreszcz ją przeszedł i wyraz ogromnego niesmaku zdominował jej zazwyczaj uśmiechnięte oblicze. Przez jej ciało usiłował przetoczyć się dziki wrzask, ale z trudem udało jej się zatkać usta zaciśniętymi pięściami. Świat zaczął niebezpiecznie wirować wokół niej. Estella delikatnie objęła przyjaciółkę i położyła głowę na jej ramieniu.

-Już dobrze, uspokój się i nie denerwuj zanadto. Musisz być cierpliwa, to będzie musiało minąć, obiecuję ci, zrobię co w mojej mocy. Kocham mojego brata i uważam, że jest wspaniałym hobbitem, ale nie śmiałabym kogokolwiek namawiać do małżeństwa z nim. A swoją drogą, nie masz już kogoś na oku? Już chyba najwyższy czas, prawda? Wiesz, że wszyscy chłopcy z Hobbitonu i okolic są na jedno twoje skinienie?

-Stella!- warknęła Niezapominajka.- Przestań bredzić!- dodała chowając głowę jeszcze głębiej, jakby próbowała się odciąć od całego świata.

-Och, Niezapominajko! Moja kochana Niezapominajko!- zaśmiała się Estella kołysząc biedną dziewczynę w ramionach.

Gdy przyszła do siebie było już prawie południe. Ulewa szalała w najlepsze, ale Niezapominajka chciała już się pożegnać. Estella pożyczyła jej swój parasol i suchy płaszcz.

-Poczekaj, Niezapominajko!- krzyknął Fredegar, gdy już miała wyjść.- Jeśli poczekasz chwilkę, to mógłbym zawieść cię moja bryczką do domu.

-Dziękuję, ale naprawdę nie trzeba. Nie idę zresztą do domu, tylko do Bag End i zabawię tam czas jakiś. Mam jeszcze sporo prezentów do rozdania! Do widzenia!- powiedziała i z uczuciem niewyobrażalnej ulgi ruszyła na spotkanie tysięcy kałuż i wszechobecnego błota.

Krople deszczu padały tak gęsto, że nie było nic widać dalej niż na odległość paru metrów. Błoto nieprzyjemnie pryskało na spódnicę i stopy i Niezapominajka zaczynała powoli żałować, że nie skorzystała z propozycji Grubasa, gdy w końcu ujrzała przed sobą Pagórek.

„Ile lat minęło, odkąd przestałam tu pracować?"- zadała sobie samej pytanie. Osiem? Już tyle? Wydawało się jej, że ledwie wczoraj rozmawiała z Frodem o tym, że już prawdopodobnie nie będzie mogła zajmować się Bag End. Teraz jest jedną z najlepszych krawcowych w okolicy. Ale pomimo natłoku pracy prawie codziennie zjawiała się w Bag End, choćby tylko na chwilkę. „Dobrze, że Frodo jest zaradny i przejął szybko sporą cześć moich obowiązków, zresztą Sam też daje sobie świetnie radę z większą ilością roboty."- pomyślała pukając do drzwi. Otworzył jej Frodo.

-Witaj! Nie spodziewałem się ciebie dziś ujrzeć! Jak to miło, że znalazłaś chwilkę! Szybko, chodź! Właśnie jemy obiad.

W jadalni Sam kończył dokładkę zupy i zabierał się za drugie danie, ale na widok jubilatki zerwał się z krzesła. Oboje z Frodem złożyli jej życzenia i wyrazili swój zachwyt z powodu idealnie skrojonych kamizelek, które otrzymali od Niezapominajki. Po sutym obiedzie rozsiedli się leniwie w saloniku oddając się błogiemu lenistwu i cudownemu uczuciu wypełnienia po brzegi.

-Czy Merry i Pippin odwiedzą nas dzisiaj?- zagadnął Frodo gładząc się po swojej nowej części garderoby.

-Obiecali, że wpadną wieczorem. Och, Frodo, właśnie myślałam o tym, jak czas prędko umyka! Jeszcze niedawno Pip był taki mały, my wszyscy byliśmy mali, a teraz… Chyba tylko ty jedyny nic się nie zmieniasz.

-Jesteś zbyt łaskawa!- zaśmiał się Frodo klepiąc się po brzuchu.- Spójrz! Jest szerszy niż w zeszłym roku!

-Co prawda to prawda, chyba zbyt często wykradasz się nocami do spiżarni.- zachichotała.- To się tyczy też ciebie, Samie!- przekręciła głowę w stronę Sama, który właśnie pochłaniał trzecią dokładkę placka przeznaczonego na podwieczorek. Zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, nie usłyszał uwagi Niezapominajki i nawet nie spojrzał w stronę przyjaciół.

-Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak?- zapytał, gdy zauważył ich dwoje śmiejących się do rozpuku. Nie byli w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, każda próba odezwania się kończyła się piskiem i chichotaniem.

-No dobrze, panie Frodo, skoro nie chcecie mi nic mówić, to wasza sprawa. Miejcie swoje tajemnice.- Sam poczuł się głęboko dotknięty, ale hobbici, choćby bardzo chcieli, nie mogli przestać zwijać się ze śmiechu.

-Och, Sam.- odezwał się w końcu Frodo ocierając łzy, które ciurkiem płynęły z roześmianych oczu.- Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, nie masz się co przejmować. Niezapominajka powiedziała coś śmiesznego, to wszystko.- odpowiedź chyba go usatysfakcjonowała, bo odetchnął z ulgą.

Popołudnie minęło jej o niebo lepiej niż poranek, a po nieco uszczuplonym przez Sama podwieczorku deszcz zelżał i po jakimś czasie całkiem przestał padać, robiąc miejsce na niebie dla tęczy.

Sam i Frodo odprowadzili Niezapominajkę do domu, gdzie jak się okazało, czekali już Merry i Pippin. Cała piątka gawędziła żywo do późnej nocy wspominając minione dni i wywołując z pamięci zabawne anegdotki.

W pewnym momencie Frodo postanowił zaparzyć wszystkim herbaty i udał się w tym celu do kuchni, zostawiając przyjaciół na parę minut. Cała czwórka przysunęła się po cichu do siebie i zastygła w bezruchu. Z kuchni dobiegał odgłos gotującej się wody, a ogień z kominka zalał czerwoną łuną przeciwległą ścianę. Merry w końcu odezwał się ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

-Pamiętacie wszyscy o tym, co mamy robić?- zapytał ze śmiertelną powagą.

-Tak.- wyszeptała reszta.

-Nie zapominajmy, że do września zostało teraz mniej niż pół roku, musimy być czujni, pilnować każdy jego krok.- Merry przerwał i przytknął palec do ust nasłuchując. Woda wciąż bulgotała na ogniu.

-Teraz cała nasza nadzieja w was.-zaczął znowu i spojrzał się wymownie na Niezapominajkę i Sama.- Jutro po śniadaniu wracamy do domów. Pamiętajcie, nie spuszczajcie go z oczu!

-Nie martw się, co dwie pary oczu to nie jedna, damy sobie radę.- wyszeptała Niezapominajka. Nagle cała czwórka odskoczyła od siebie jak poparzona. Gwizd czajnika właśnie ucichł. Spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo i na powrót zaczęli rozmawiać, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po niedługiej chwili z korytarza wychynął Frodo niosąc tacę z filiżankami. Żadne z nich nie miało pójść spać jeszcze przez długie godziny.

Następnego dnia z samego rana Merry i Pippin pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi i wrócili do swoich domów. Niebo wciąż było zaciągnięte złowrogo kłębiącymi się chmurami, jednak tego dnia nie spadła z nich ani kropla. Frodo bez celu cały dzień włóczył się po domu, aż w końcu znużony opadł na fotel i oddał się błogiemu lenistwu. Powoli jego głowa zaczęła opadać na ramię i już prawie pogrążył się w słodkim zapomnieniu snu, gdy za oknem usłyszał pewien szmer. Podniósł leniwie głowę i spostrzegł Gandalfa stojącego za szybą. Jego widok zadziałał na niego lepiej niż kubeł zimnej wody i już po chwili Frodo pędził w stronę drzwi aby wpuścić dawno nie widzianego przyjaciela.

Nazajutrz Sam przycinając trawę ciągle rozglądał się niespokojnie dookoła. Ostrożnie przysunął się pod okno gabinetu. W oddali dało się słyszeć dźwięczny śpiew. Po chwili hobbit dostrzegł Niezapominajkę zdążającą w górę Pagórka. Gdy była w stanie go dojrzeć zaczął dawać jej znaki, aby do niego podeszła. Dziewczyna, zaciekawiona i jednocześnie trochę wystraszona, podbiegła szybko do przyjaciela.

-Psss!- Sam położył palec na ustach i rozejrzał się uważnie.- Gandalf właśnie przyjechał. Coś myślę, że wyniknie z tego coś dziwnego.

-Gandalf?!- pisnęła Niezapominajka i natychmiast zatkała sobie usta.- Chodźmy bliżej.- dodała po chwili ciszej.

Sunąc jak najbliżej ziemi powoli przysunęli się w stronę okna. Na ich szczęście, było ono otwarte i mogli bez problemu śledzić przebieg rozmowy. Z początku nie było to nic wartego uwagi, Sam zaczął więc przycinać trawę, trochę dla niepoznaki i po to aby mieć jakieś zajęcie. Niezapominajka skuliła się zaraz pod ramą okienną i nasłuchiwała.

W miarę słuchania jej twarz coraz bardziej bledła z przerażenia, ale jednocześnie nie mogła się oderwać od historii, którą opowiadał Gandalf. Chciała jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o pierścieniu Bilba, który, jak się okazało, jest znacznie cenniejszy niż mogłoby się wydawać. Skinęła na Sama, aby przestał i przyłączył się do niej.

W chwili, gdy usłyszeli, że Frodo musi opuścić Shire Sam zachłysnął się z wrażenia. Zlękniony spojrzał się w stronę Niezapominajki, a później w stronę okna. Rozmowa ucichła. Niezapominajka pełna obaw, zaczęła szarpać Sama za rękaw i odciągać go jak najdalej w rabatki, gdzie może zdołaliby się ukryć. Niestety, nie byli dosyć szybcy i zostali znienacka pochwyceni przez czarodzieja, na co oboje zareagowali piskiem.

-Na moją brodę! A więc to Sam Gamgee i Niezapominajka Bracegirdle! Co wyście tu robili?- Gandalf patrzał na dwójkę hobbitów tak przenikliwie jakby chciał wywiercić w nich dziurę. Frodo nawet nie starał się ukryć zaskoczenia z powodu widoku jego przyjaciół podsłuchujących pod oknem.

-Och, my… My właśnie pracowaliśmy nad kwiatami w rabatkach. Sam chciał mi pokazać jak je odpowiednio przycinać, a później zajął się trawnikiem…- Sam na dowód swojej niewinności pomachał swoimi nożycami.

-Nie udawajcie. Mówcie, co żeście słyszeli i dlaczego podsłuchiwaliście?- czarodziej w tej chwili wydał się wszystkim jakby większy i groźny jak nigdy dotąd. Niezapominajka przez chwilę chciała puścić się pędem w dół Pagórka, ale zamiast tego wgramoliła się przez okno do gabinetu. Jej twarz była purpurowa ze wstydu, a wzrok był wbity w ziemię. Sam chciał się odezwać, ale język ugrzązł mu w gardle, więc oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę dziewczyny.

Niezapominajka głośno przełknęła ślinę i z trudem odezwała się cichym głosem, niepewna jeszcze co do tego, czy wyznać całą prawdę.

-Słyszeliśmy o pierścieniu pana Bilba, o krainie Mordor i jej mrocznym władcy i o elfach…- nagle w umyśle Niezapominajki zrodził się wspaniały pomysł.- Tak, o elfach! I głównie dlatego słuchaliśmy.- jej kłamstwo zdawało się na tyle wiarygodne, że prawie sama w nie uwierzyła, w końcu po części było prawdą, z zadowoleniem ciągnęła dalej.- Od tak dawna nie słyszeliśmy żadnej nowej opowieści o nich, a sam pan dobrze wie, panie Gandalfie, jak ja i Sam uwielbiamy takie opowiadania, zwłaszcza Sam…- jej spojrzenie ukradkiem powędrowało w stronę Froda. Na całe szczęście zdawał się wierzyć w to co powiedziała i odetchnęła z ulgą. Gadalf jednak, chmurny i nieprzekonany wyjaśnieniem dziewczyny uporczywie wpatrywał się w Samwise'a, który wciąż stał pod oknem. Biedny chłopak zaczął się trząść, a serce co rusz podskakiwało mu do gardła. Spojrzał się na swojego pana błagalnie.

-Panie Frodo! Niech mnie pan broni! Słowo daję, że nie chciałem zrobić nic złego!- Sam zaczął się powoli cofać w każdej chwili gotowy do ucieczki.

-Gandalf nie zrobi ci krzywdy.- rzekł Frodo z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.- Ale teraz uspokój się i odpowiadaj uczciwie na pytania.

Sam z wyraźną ulgą zaczął mówić i oczywiście zaczął najbardziej rozwodzić się nad elfami i wyraził nadzieję na to, że Frodo weźmie go ze sobą i zaznajomi z tymi szlachetnymi istotami.

-Chodź no tutaj!- powiedział Gandalf wciągając przez okno zdumionego hobbita i stawiając go wraz z nożycami na podłodze.- Zabrać cię do elfów, co?- odparł, ale już z uśmiechem na ustach.- Więc słyszałeś, że pan Frodo wybiera się w drogę?

-Tak, proszę pana. I dlatego się zachłysnąłem, a wtedy pan mnie usłyszał. Starałem się powstrzymać, ale wyrwało mi się, bo okropnie się zmartwiłem.

-A więc dobrze! Wymyśliłem dla ciebie coś co ci zamknie usta, a zarazem ukarze cię za podsłuchiwanie. Pójdziesz razem z panem Frodem.

-Ja? Pójdę?- wykrzyknął Sam i zaczął podskakiwać jak małe dziecko.- Zobaczę elfów i wszystko!- i popłakał się ze szczęścia.

-A co ze mną?- wtrąciła się Niezapominajka, gdy Sam już się uspokoił.- Mi chyba też należałoby zamknąć usta, prawda?

Gandalf spojrzał się w stronę Froda z zamiarem powiedzenia mu czegoś, ale hobbit nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

-Nie, Niezapominajko, ty tutaj zostaniesz… Nie chcę cię niepotrzebnie narażać na niewygody podróży i…- zająknął się nie wiedząc co dalej mógłby rzec.

-Ależ Frodo! Chcę pomóc! Na pewno jakoś się przydam! A na niewygody nie zważam! Zawsze marzyliśmy przecież, żeby wyruszyć w świat jak twój wujek. Dlaczego niby ty i Sam mielibyście to zrobić, a ja nie?- odparła podekscytowana dziewczyna. W jej duszy strach mieszał się z chęcią przeżycia przygody, jednak z każdą chwilą to drugie zaczynało w niej przeważać. Oczy jej płonęły, policzki się zarumieniły. Z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywała się w milczących Froda i Gandalfa.

-Oczywiście, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie zwykła przygoda i jestem pewna, że nie raz mogę okazać się potrzebna.- dodała prędko nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony ich obu. Frodo z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy wciąż milczał, ale Gandalf z westchnieniem zwrócił się w jego stronę.

-Frodo, jeśli weźmiesz ze sobą paru zaufanych przyjaciół, to będzie to dla ciebie wielką pomocą. Jeśli chcą iść z tobą dobrowolnie, to czemu masz im bronić?

Frodo nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem, patrząc tylko przenikliwie w stronę przyjaciółki, lustrując ją od stóp do głów. W końcu odezwał się, starając się brzmieć obojętnie, ale lekkie drżenie w jego głosie zdradzało jego prawdziwe odczucia.

-Jeżeli tak mówisz, Gandalfie i jeżeli naprawdę chcesz z nami iść, Niezapominajko…

-Naprawdę chcę i obiecuję, że pomogę na każdy możliwy sposób jaki tylko będę mogła!

Wielkimi krokami zbliżały się urodziny Froda. Niezapominajka bywała ostatnimi czasy niespokojna. Frodo zaplanował wszystko tak, aby nikt go o nic nie podejrzewał, choć i tak wielu nie wierzyło, że Frodowi skończyły się pieniądze i musiał sprzedać Bag End. Ustroń znajduje się bardzo blisko granicy i będzie można z niej niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się z Shire. Niezapominajkę wciąż nękały wątpliwości do tego, czy podoła misji. Już od dawna nie widziała Merry'ego i Pippina, a od dnia pamiętnej rozmowy ona i Sam milczeli jak zaklęci i żadne prośby ich przyjaciół nie były w stanie wyciągnąć z nich wiele. Już niedługo wszyscy razem zobaczą się w Ustronii, a wtedy wszystko się okaże.

Dziewczyna najbardziej martwiła się o swoją matkę. Biedaczka nie przeżyje tego. Jej ukochana córka zniknie bez słowa wytłumaczenia. Powiedziała jej, że będzie pomagała Frodowi z przeprowadzką, co zajmie pewnie z tydzień. A potem co? Marigold i Mat z pewnością już do najmniejszych nie należeli, ale wciąż byli jeszcze tak naiwni.

W urodziny Froda wszystko już było przygotowane do przeprowadzki. Niezapominajka po kryjomu zapakowała parę cieplejszych ubrań z myślą o nadchodzącej zimie. Gdy chciała wyjść z domu i udać się już na urodzinową kolację do Bag End, zatrzymała się na chwilę w progu. Jej rodziny nie było w domu. Nie mogła się nawet z nimi pożegnać. Być może już nigdy ich nie zobaczy. Te wszystkie myśli sprawiły, że na jej twarzy zalśniły łzy. Z największym trudem wyszła za próg i zamknęła drzwi. Miała nadzieję, że wybaczą jej, jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci. Z ciężkim sercem wyszła za furtkę i podążyła w stronę Pagórka. Były to jedne z najcięższych chwil jej życia.

Po obfitej kolacji, Frodo, Sam, Pippin i Niezapominajka opuścili po kryjomu Hobbiton. Gdy na horyzoncie ostatnie światła z Hobbitonu i Nad Wodą zaczynały niknąć w oddali, Niezapominajka odwróciła się i po raz ostatni spojrzała w stronę domu. Ból przeszył jej serce lodowatym ostrzem.

-Mam nadzieję, że zobaczę was wszystkich znów.- wyszeptała i już nie oglądając się za siebie dołączyła do trójki hobbitów. Pippin widząc na jej policzkach świeże ślady łez podał jej chusteczkę i objął ramieniem.

-Oj, nie przesadzaj, Niezapominajciu. Buckland naprawdę nie jest aż taki zły jak myślisz.- powiedział szturchając ją ramieniem. Oboje roześmiali się serdecznie.


End file.
